with a much more delightful outcome
by Kirschli Kuchen
Summary: of wars, lives, kinks, other stuff and delightful voyeurism


**Title**: of wars, lives, kinks, other stuff and delightful voyeurism  
Subtitle: with a much more delightful outcome

**Author**: Kirschli Kuchen

**Players**: D. Gray-man crew

**Disclaimer**: Please insert something witty here that tells that I don't own the characters and the original anime/manga/game.

**A/N**: please don't heed the jumbled accents and dialects and whatnots. I frankly don't know what I'm doing half of the time…

Actually it's not voyeurism per se; it's just being a peeping tom, but I couldn't find a better word so it'll have to do (could anyone help me with this? – I prolly won't change it but I'll know what I can write next time~) I think I'm getting better at writing long 'stories'. Btw try to find the thing that – maybe not all that - gradually changes as the story progresses :D. Un-beta-ed like all my work. (except of course my own crappy proofreading ;3) I think there may-be spoilers in this fic of mine - not many and not all that noticeable but still there. + yucky kiss-scene (my first long one, if anyone wants to know… I think it shows…)

if anyone thinks it should be at a higher rating please tell me and I'll change that~

---

of wars,

An onslaught of bullets was fired in his and the supervisor's direction, only to be halted by the giant white Antiakuma-weapon courtesy of one Allen Walker. Lavi came by on his extending hammer screaming to Kanda to 'hurry the fuck up and clear his back' so that he could take him and the supervisor to a semi-save spot a little further away.

Said, done. Even with the direly needed help from Linali who had to clear a path.

He hopped off the hammer at the 'save' place with the supervisor's still unconscious body permanently clutched to his chest, whished Lavi and Linali best luck as they were already retreating again to battle.

He dragged them into cellar of the little tavern they landed in front of. Prayed to whatever deity above that all the others were save, hoping that all would turn out right.

lives,

Northern Europe. Some petty house standing idly by a little pond. Surrounded by a petite forest… just him and Komui…

How did he end up here again?

Oh, right _Komui_.

Wait. If he was him then why was Linali not there?

Ah, yes. The supervisor gave Allen and Linali his blessings and left them in England… kind of unlikely, but who knows what goes on in this brilliant – others (most) might call it insane - brain of his. Whatever.

As to why the others weren't there either.

Lavi and Kanda – mainly the first - somehow persuaded Bookman to search for another Bookman-trainee ('Tha' old panda –kick to the head- has after all 'bout a hundred 'nd two years left to search and educate the lad' courtesy of Lavi). Which left the young not-Bookman frozen in his… well, 49th-persona – just a bit more serious than before. They booked it to Japan, where Kanda said he still had some things to do.

Krory and Miranda still pilgrimage the earth and helped small towns with bandit problems and such. Oh, no they actually didn't anymore. They found a village which they liked and settled there about a month ago – silly him for having forgotten that.

Ah, right why are they in some idyll part of Europe when there was a war going on? Why the other ones split up quite so unceremoniously?

Easy. War ended about three years ago – which were spend by all of them cleaning up and removing the last few Akuma from the face of the earth – all Noah were killed and the Millennium Earl was no more – Allen made sure of that. And after that three-year cleaning mission the Order disbanded.

Thus they all could hardly have lived together now that there was but little what bound them to each other. They had lives to live (ok, those who had these were really kind of few), loved ones to go back to (har bloody har, har most of the Order was only there because exactly those were murdered) or other things to do. If all these didn't apply – like to him – there still was that 'home'-country to return to or new friends to be with… he was quite certainly not in his home country…

So, why the bloody hell was he with the supervisor of all people?

Easy still. Komui offered.

Most of the science department had at least one of the aforementioned to return to and those few who didn't, he hadn't really gotten to know in his time in the Order, for they were all too reclusive for their own good.

Johnny and Tap Top found themselves a nice well paid job – even if they didn't really need to work anymore; the Vatican had paid a nice recompense for the few survivors – and moved in together (about damn time they did, the sexual tension between the two could sometimes be cut with… let's say Mugen in it's inactivated form – which is quite a bit more blunt than a butter knife). He didn't want to disrupt the peace that had settled between them.

Rokujugo (65) had taken it on himself to protect the remains of the headquarters and, if the Earl should ever be revived, establish a new order - of course with the help of the Vatican, the Bookman-clan and any other families who should still know of Akuma.

So, Komui it was.

kinks,

"Aaahhh- Come heeeereeee! Quicklyyyy!" Komui yelled from his little office where he was sprawled out over his stool and desk down the hallway and got the grumbling reply of "Just a sec!" from his slightly disheveled housemate, who still had a room-high stack of papers to grade, damnit.

Said one groaned and got up from his working place and made his track down the hallway where Komui was already waiting and loudly whining about a stiff neck – and that he could not work like this but he expertly turned that off. He had a stiff neck too but did he whine about that? Well, he argued like that before but Komui still got the last words in every fight they had so he didn't even try this time – but maybe the next time again just to show he still had bite to him.

He sighed and began to massage his hands up and down the other man's neck gradually working all the stiffness and knots out of the tense muscles even going a little bit further down for a good back rub. Going more northwards he was yet again amazed by the unbelievably silky and smooth hair the older man possessed. This action also earning him a purring moan from his counterpart's throat.

As he leaned a little bit forwards – still massaging of course – he caught a glimpse of that all too perfect face: the beret – that he nowadays rarely wore – thrown somewhere across the room, the hair slightly disheveled, the spectacles having slit down Komui's nose giving him that indescribable just out of bed look.

other stuff

Due to Komui's constant whining they invariably ended up there much to his distaste. They even had a own bathtub in their house. But, noooo they just had to go to the open bath house in direct vicinity of their home. How come there was even a bath house? They where in Europe for whoever's sake! Dump Asians with their dump bathing ways.

But he did suppose it always got him pretty images of his friend half-naked…

and delightful voyeurism

Komui was sleeping on the couch again. He was pretty sure he still hadn't gotten his script ready to be handed to his editor. Really, it was irritating to deal with this man sometimes.

He inched closer to him and hefted him up quite softly - as to not disturb him - bridal style and made for the bed. Setting him down there just as softly as he picked him up he made to leave again. But he stopped midway marveling in that all too perfect face lain out before him, he brushed some of that black hair back that had fallen over the sleeping one's eyes.

Retracting his hand and looking him over he took the whole appearance of the other in. Even if he wasn't at the least a poetic, if he looked at him like this he seemed just like an angel. His face was lit up by the dieing sun – yes, he just found his poetic streak – flawlessly showing that most of the times too white skin drenched in a gentle orange color concealing the ever growing ebony rings around his eyes. His facial features completely lax making him look so much younger it was close to a sin for him not to always look like this.

He leaned down and in close to the raven haired one's lips but stopped short before them, shook his head slightly and widened the distance a fraction. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this – especially not if his friend was sleeping…

A slightly cold touch to his lips stirred him out of his musings. Inquiring what it was he saw the taintless ivory skin stretched out right before his eyes. Focusing he found that his of his long time friend had made short of the distance between their faces and was now sweetly and carefully kissing him. Much too tentatively to really belong to the raven haired man in front of him. He softly and just as cautiously kissed back not wanting to hurt the perfect creature in front of him. Shortly breaking for breath he drove back in, imploringly running his tongue along the rim of the other's lips. His counterpart warily opened his mouth gradually and deliberately held back with his ministrations letting the other explore his mouth to his heart's content. Slightly taken aback by this reaction he carefully broke the contact as to not take advantage of this unfounded trust.

Having never felt this way before he was somehow lost for a short moment.

Then it hit Reever like a brick wall:

Komui was everything he ever wanted.


End file.
